


cat meets mouse

by ezrah



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 17:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17064254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezrah/pseuds/ezrah
Summary: Entrapta is lonely. Catra is lonely. A conversation begins.





	cat meets mouse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CommanderLuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderLuna/gifts).



> this is my first she-ra fic! sorry it’s so short! but hey, you can request fics from me (https://ezwa.tumblr.com) if you want or just leave a nice comment if you want me to write more. thank you

Entrapta flipped her mask up and inspected the object in her hand. 

"Hmm-"

She started to voice her opinions aloud but stopped once she heard voices. They weren't approaching her, in fact, they didn't seem to be moving at all, so she didn't move to hide. She couldn't even make out what they were saying. It just sounded like a hubbub of conversation and human interaction. Person to person. Connections. Real ones. 

Losing interest in the object, she set it down on the floor softly. She could come back to it later. Entrapta crept forward, with her hair moving in a similar fashion to her body as always. The voices were louder as she moved down the hall and she excitedly walked faster. 

Just before she reached the point where the group was talking, she stopped. Her hair moved to be behind her as she peered around the corner. It was a group of Horde soldiers, laughing and talking amongst themselves. Starting at them from behind the corner, Entrapta's eyes widened as she saw the qualities, unspoken ones, in the air. 

Belonging. Friendship. Trust. Companionship. 

Her eyes watered and she turned away from the group, who still didn't notice her. Putting her mask back on, she crept away from the group and went inside the vents. 

Meanwhile, Catra was lazily lounging on her bed. Well. It wasn’t her bed. It was her and Adora’s bed, but now wasn’t the time to be thinking of that. She kept filing her nails and lifted them up to inspect them without thinking much of it. Scorpia was off doing who knew what so until she came back, Catra was officially bored. 

She had just figured she might have to go hunt Scorpia down to have somebody to talk to when a noise caught her attention. A little patter tap coming from the ceiling. Surprisingly, Catra didn’t immediately think of Entrapta, though nobody else would be lurking in the ceiling. The girl was new and loathe as Catra was to admit it, she was growing on the testy feline. 

After a few minutes of nothing, Catra grew bored of waiting and glanced up at the ceiling. 

“Well? Are you going to come down?” 

There was a little pause before Catra heard anything back. 

A vent opened and Entrapta stuck her head down to see Catra, who barely glanced up. 

“So? Are you coming?” 

Wordlessly, Entrapta moves down from the ceiling and stopped just before Catra, looking down at the girl like a lost puppy. Catra finally looked up and saw how dismal Entrapta looked. Even her hair was droopy. 

“Oh-oh hey, hey, what is it?” Catra asked her, motioning for the other girl to sit beside her. 

Entrapta hesitated before answering. “I just feel so abandoned. I mean...they didn’t even try to come back for me…” 

Catra, not knowing the specifics, mumbled an agreement. “Yeah, I know how that feels.” But when she reflected on how she had learned to exist and cope, by becoming tough and walled off and guarded, and then looked at the innocent girl before her, she felt a pang. She didn’t want the same fate for Entrapta. Or anyone really. Except maybe Shadow Weaver. 

Entrapta sniffled and looked down. “What if they never liked me?” 

Catra reached a tentative hand out to Entrapta and was relieved when the other took her hand. “That’s not true. I know princesses like to abandon people and run off with their new stupid friends, but nobody could dislike you. You’re too likable.” 

Entrapta looked very confused at the notion. 

“Well, I like you,” Catra admitted, feeling awkward as soon as the words left her mouth. “And-well-I don’t really like anybody.” 

The long haired girl managed a tiny smile. “Thanks.”

Catra yawned suddenly. “Well, I don’t know where you sleep, but you could-”

Entrapta interrupted with another anxious babble with terms Catra didn’t understand. What she did understand was that Entrapta was lonely. That made sense to her. She was too. 

“I was going to say, you could sleep with me.” 

Catra curled up in her bed and then motioned for Entrapta to come over, which she did. Entrapta’s long, wonderful hair encircled the two girls to make a safe nest. It definitely made both of them feel better. Catra held Entrapta in her arms with the top of Entrapta’s head under Catra’s chin. Their legs tangled together, still surrounded by the safe wall of hair. 

Entrapta felt really comforted by cuddling with Catra. She didn’t know Catra liked doing that and she thought she would definitely sleep here now. It felt so good to be held by someone. She could feel herself getting sleepier now that she was calm and safe. Catra was still beside her and the feline didn’t finally nod off until she was certain Entrapta had already fallen asleep.


End file.
